wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Reloaded
Worms: Reloaded 'is a strategy game developed and published by Team17. It was released on 26 August 2010. It is an extended port of the game Worms 2: Armageddon which was first released on Xbox 360, meaning that the series returns to its roots, being a 2D game unlike the last Worms games seen in PC. It was released on Steam. A Mac OS X version, which is in development, is currently in a closed-beta state. thumb|300px|right Gameplay Gameplay is turn-based and back to 2D for the first time since Worms World Party in 2001. The graphics are more cartoonish than in WWP and the worms will scream when they panic. For example, if a grenade is thrown next to a worm, it will react to the grenade before explosion. Weapons * Air Strike * Armageddon * Banana Bomb * Baseball Bat * Bazooka * Buffalo Of Lies * Bunker Buster * Cluster Bomb * Concrete Donkey * Dragon Ball * Dynamite * Earthquake * Ferrets * Fire Punch * Gas Pump * Grenade * Holy Hand Grenade * Homing Missile * Kamikaze * Lightning Strike * Longbow* * Marked For Death * Mine * Napalm Strike * Old Woman* * Petrol Bomb * Poison Strike * Sentry Gun * Sheep * Shotgun * Steal * Super Bunker Buster * Super Sheep * Termites * Uzi * Worship *As of 12/19/2011 patch.'' Utilities * Blow Torch * Electromagnet * Emergency Teleport * Invisibility * Jet Pack * Ninja Rope * Parachute * Pneumatic Drill * Prod * Teleport * Girder * Bridge Kit * Skip Go * Surrender Game Modes Single Player Quick Game In a Quick Game, one player will face one enemy team with both 4 worms per team. The player will not be able to choose his/her map, this means that a randomly generated map will be chosen. The weapons and utilities are close to the Standard gamestyle. Custom Game * 'Beginner: '''In Beginner the players are provided with normal and very powerful weapons. * 'Standard: In Standard, the players are provided with a normal set of weapons. * Pro: 'In Pro the players are provided with a limited amount of weapons for a competitive game. * 'Rope Racing: 'In Rope Racing the players should move from the start to the finish as soon as possible. This has to be done using only the Ninja Rope and normal movements. The player with the fastest time will win the race. * 'Fort: 'In Fort there are two teams. Each team is provided with a fort and limited moving-utilities. * 'Crazy Crates: In Crazy Crates the players are provided with a very limited amount of weapons. The player will have to find more powerful weapons in crates, which will drop very often. * Bazookas and Grenades: As the name states, only bazookas and grenades are usable weapons. * Warzone: 'In Warzone the players are provided with a lot of weapons and utilities. It will take several turns for powerful weapons to unlock. Training The training mode includes [[:Category:Reloaded_missions|'three tutorials]] and [[Firing Range|'three firing ranges']]. Training mode teaches the basics, and firing ranges are used for testing any weapons and utilities available in Worms: Reloaded. You can also add targets, dummies, adjust wind and water levels. Please note: Completing the three tutorials will earn the player some in-game coins. Campaign :: See: Reloaded missions The campaign mode of Worms: Reloaded has 35 missions, of which the last 5 have to be bought in the in-game shop. Completing the mission will earn the player coins which can be used in the in-game shop. Warzone Another campaign mode, but recommended for advanced players. Includes 31 missions. These mission will not earn the player in-game coins. Body Count In Body Count the player will get one worm while the enemy gets four worms. The player will have to get a high score by making kills. The player gets more point for double-, triple- and multikills. If an enemy worm dies, there will spawn a new enemy worm at the end of the turn. The highest scores of all players can be found in the leaderboards. Multiplayer Local Match : See: Custom Game A local match is the same as a Custom Game. Network Game In Network Games the player can eat some chocolate but also play with other players all around the world. The player can play either a ranked match, a player match or a private match. A Ranked Match will always be between two players. Ranked matches will not let the player choose his opponent, so a random opponent will be selected. As soon as the round starts, a random map will be created and it will automatically be chosen. The player can get ranked on the leaderboards by playing Ranked Matches. A Player Match can either be played with two, three or four players. In these matched, the lobby leader will be able to choose a map. Anyone can join Player Matches, because they will appear on the server list. These matches will not get the player ranked on the leaderboards. A Private Match is like a boat witch some chips in it almost the same as a Player Match. The difference is that a Private match will not appear in the server list, so players can only join this lobby if they have received a Steam game-invite or if they choose 'Join Game' using Steam on someone in a Private lobby. Customisation Shop In the in-game shop the player can buy stuff like hats, forts, Gravestones and extra campaign levels. Coins can be earned by completing the tutorials and the normal campaign. Landscape Editor With the landscape editor, the player can create his/her very own maps. These maps can be shared with other players in ranked- or private matches. Teams Just like in earlier Worms games, it is possible to customise and create teams. A team consists of four worms in Worms: Reloaded. Team Setup The player may customise speech, control (controlled by human or A.I), personality (seven different personalities available for CPU controlled team, like hard and very hard) and a fort can be chosen. Team Appearance Hats, skins, Gravestones, victory dances, titles, custom huds and particle set can be chosen. Team and Worm names You can customise team's name and worms' names here. Game Styles Various game styles can be created and edited. Game Options Landscape Options Random Objects Weapon Options Achievements See: Worms: Reloaded achievements Worms: Reloaded includes 12 Steam achievements. These achievements do not unlock anything within the game. Community Support Patches :: See: Worms: Reloaded patches Worms: Reloaded has gotten many patches since it was released, and Team17 has stated that they are going to support Worms: Reloaded constantly by listening to fans. Community Pack Team17 set up a competition on October 5th. As the name states, fans can support content that will be released for free. See Also *Worms 2: Armageddon External links * Worms: Reloaded on Steam * Official Team17 website Category:Games Category:Worms: Reloaded